Ladies y lords
by alnella19
Summary: Edward a pasado por un matrimonio fallido,el cual ah destrozado su corazón y le ah echo perder la fe en el amor. En su cumpleaños N 25 conoce a una joven de castaña melena que le cautiva y da todo por tenerla a su lado. Atención: esto no esta situado en la era actual sino en la edad media donde todo es gobernado por reyes, duques y lords.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí estoy con un nuevo fic, esta vez llevé a crepúsculo a una época más medieval para hacerlo más mágico, a medida que se desarrolle les iré contando como se compone la historia, pensé en hacer un prólogo pero me aburrieron mis intentos así que lo are de esta manera ya que desde mi punto de vista resulta más misterioso. **

Jacob estaba nervioso, más halla se encontraba Bella en el puesto de frutas, y este estaba dispuesto a decirle lo que sentía por ella, llevaba una rosa roja en la mano ,se la había comprado a una niña, que andaba por allí. Se acercó a su amada sigilosamente, tratando de caer por sorpresa.

-Hola Jake-Le saludó la castaña ni bien este estuvo a unos pocos metros de ella, la sorpresa había resultado fallida, pero Jacob estaba embalado a soltar todos aquellos sentimientos que se habían ido acumulando desde la primera vez que la vio.

-Hola Bella-Saludó muy nervioso, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su corazón latía frenéticamente- Yo-yo que-e-ría decirte….-Comenzó, pero sus nervios lo traicionaron imposibilitándole el habla.

-¿Qué te ocurre Jake?-Le preguntó Bella preocupada- Te noto nervioso- agregó tomándole de una mano, lo cual fue peor aún para el pobre Jacob, este retiró su mano rápidamente- ¿Pero qué te pasa?-Soltó Bella ofendida, por el rechazo de este, se encamino hacía su casa, pero Jacob la tomó del brazo. Bella se volteó bruscamente y miro a los ojos a Jacob, este se perdió por un momento en los ojos marrones profundos de esta, los nervios desaparecieron de inmediato y pudo articular dos palabras:

-Te amo- Bella lo miró en silencio tratando de procesar aquellas palabras que habían salido de hasta ahora su mejor amigo-

-¿Qué?-Preguntó confusa-

-Te amo-Repitió Jacob cada vez más seguro de lo que decía, esta vez la tomó cuidadosamente de la cintura, y le dio la Rosa-¿Tú me amas?-Preguntó al ver que Bella no reaccionaba como él había pensado, por un instante se sintió un completo idiota, creyó que había arruinado una perfecta amistad de años con esas palabras, temió que Bella se espantara y que jamás volvería a verla, pensó que si se hubiera guardado aquellos sentimientos hubiera podido seguir a su lado , como amigo, pero a su lado.

-Si-Susurró está besando a Jacob, este se sorprendió ante la inesperada reacción ya que por un momento pensó que la había perdido por siempre. Todas las personas a su alrededor desaparecieron para ellos, por primera vez Bella pudo saber cómo era aquel mágico beso que contaban los populares cuentos de hadas y Jacob se encontraba inmensamente feliz al saber que su amada le correspondía del mismo modo. El beso fue interrumpido por las trompetas del carruaje real, Bella y Jacob tomados de la mano salieron apresuradamente del camino del carro.

"_Mañana por la noche se festejara en el castillo el 25° cumpleaños del príncipe Edward, toda la aldea debe acudir al baile"_ Anunciaba un hombre de traje desde fuera del carruaje, el príncipe Jasper se encontraba dentro y saludaba con una sonrisa a todos los aldeanos. El carro se perdió a lo lejos y Bella y Jacob caminaron juntos hasta sus casas, René se encontraba colgando la ropa y Charlie se divisaba a lo lejos en el lago pescando peces para su local.

-Bella al fin has llegado-Se quejaba René- deja las frutas en el cesto de la mesa-Le ordenó mientras escurría un vestido para colgarlo en el improvisado tendedero.

-Si madre-Respondió Bella entrando a la choza con Jacob pisándole los talones, hizo lo que su madre le pidió y fue al lago a ayudar a su padre con los peces. Jacob se despidió de su ahora novia con un tierno beso, pues su hermana Rebecca necesitaba su ayuda en la pescadería Swan-Black, ya que el día de hoy había una gran suma de clientes.

-Ve llevando estos y desmenúzalos-Le ordenó Charlie-

-Sí, padre-Obedeció Bella tomando el jarro con la pesca y dirigiéndose a la casa a realizar la tarea, una vez echa se dirigió al pueblo con el pescado para dejarlo en la pescadería de su familia. La cual estaba abarrotada de gente, Billy había puesto una oferta hoy, de solo 10 reales el pescado, lo cual comparado con el antiguo precio de 30 reales era una gran oferta que no se podía rechazar. René le había dado 50 reales a Bella para que esta se comprara un vestido para el baile de esa noche, pues jamás descartaba la idea de que su hija de tan solo 16 años conociera a un duque o a un conde y pudieran salir de aquel pueblo, más tarde la castaña pasaría por la casa de modas Brandon.

- Aquí traje más pescado-Anunció Bella entrando por la puerta trasera del local- Rachel la miró aliviada pues ya casi no quedaba pescado-

-Gracias Bella-Dijo Rachel- Billy dice que le des esto a Charlie-Dijo tendiéndole 200 reales-Es la mitad por ahora-Explicó.

-Ya se los alcanzó-dijo Bella tomando las monedas-

-Por cierto Bella-Dijo Rachel con una pícara sonrisa-Es un gusto tenerte de cuñada-Agregó.

-¿Jacob ya te lo dijo?- Preguntó Bella con falsa sorpresa-

-Sí, se lo ha dicho a toda la familia-Dijo -y más tarde piensa ir a pedirle tu mano a Charlie-Agregó cortando el pescado en tiras- Perdón si te arruine la sorpresa-Se disculpó.

-No importa-Mintió Bella-Aunque esta yendo un poco rápido-

-Si claro, un poco-Dijo Rachel entre risas-

-Rachel trae más pescado-Le ordenó Billy- Hola Bella-Saludó al verme.

-Hola- Dijo Bella mientras ayudaba a su ahora cuñada a cortar el pescado. Una vez hecha la labor se marchó por donde había ido y se dirigió a la casa de modas Brandon donde su amiga Alice atendía a unas jóvenes llamadas si no me equivoco Jaqueline y Lauren.

-Hola Bella-La saludó su amiga, casi cortándole una manga al vestido por la distracción-

-Hola Alice-

-OYE-Se quejó Lauren-CUIDADO CON LO QUE HACES, PORQUE SINO TE QUEDARAS SIN COMIDA ESTA NOCHE-Agregó enseñándole los reales que iba a darle por el vestido-

-Sabes que-Agregó Jaqueline-mejor vallamos a la casa de modas Newton-

-Espera no-Dijo Alice desesperada- no me distraeré más-Prometió.

-Más te vale plebeya-Dijo Lauren remarcando la palabra plebeya, esas dos ya estaban cansando a Bella, se creían mejor que los demás solo porque su madre se había casado hace poco con un conde, aunque las había abandonado les enviaba mucho dinero cada semana por lo cual se creían las reinas de la aldea.

-Ya te atiendo Bella-Dijo Alice envolviendo el lujoso vestido de Lauren, luego de que las fastidiosas hermanas Mallory se fueron, Alice le mostró los vestidos que tenía al precio de 50 reales, habían solo siete y no eran muy lindos que dijéramos, había de tonalidades azules, grises, verdes, rosadas, salmón, pero ninguno convencía a Bella. La castaña desvió la mirada hacía la vitrina y vio un vestido celeste que le encantó, tenía mangas largas y ajustadas, sin escote, largo hasta el suelo, y detalles florales.

-¿Cuánto cuesta ese?-Preguntó emocionada Bella-

-250 reales-Dijo Alice-

-No tengo tanto dinero-Susurró Bella para si misma-Bueno si tengo pero….pero-

-No importa Bella, si quieres te lo cambió por unos pescados-

-No creo que quieras 45 pescados-

-Tienes razón-Dijo Alice-tengo una idea-agregó-¿Qué tal si abres una cuenta y me lo vas pagando luego?-

-Está bien-Aceptó Bella-

- Swan Bella-Anotó Alice en su libreta-

-Ten esto para empezar-Dijo Bella tendiéndole los 50 reales-

-Te veo en el baile-Se despidió Alice dándole el vestido, Bella asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a su casa, contenta por la compra, pues jamás se había dado tal gusto de comprarse un vestido que le encantara de tal manera-

-Ya llegue madre-Anunció Bella llendo a su pequeño cuarto a provarse el vestido-

-Oh Hija mía-Dijo René emocionada- Estas hermosa, ¿Ese vestido costó solo 50 reales?-Preguntó.

-No, costó 250-Dijo Bella esperando el regañó de su madre.

-COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ALGO ASÍ-La regañó-NO TENEMOS TANTO DINERO COMO PARA ESO-

-En realidad si tenemos-Dijo tendiéndole los 200 reales que le había dado Charlie-Pero no gaste nada, abrí una cuenta y lo iré pagando con el tiempo-

-Oh, bueno-Dijo René tomando los reales con una sonrisa-

-Son para mi padre-Le aclaró Bella borrando la sonrisa de su madre-

-Dáselos tu entonces-Dijo René enojada- Más te vale que conquistes a un duque o algo porque no sé cómo piensas pagar ese vestido-

-No sé cómo quieres que eso pase madre-Se quejó Bella-Eso solo sucede en los cuentos de hadas-

-Pero la señora Mallory lo logró-Insistió René-

-Pues yo no soy ella madre-Se quejó Bella cerrándole la puerta en la cara a su madre, se sacó el vestido y decidió tomar una siesta-


	2. Primer encuentro

Sentado en la banquilla del piano estaba Edward, trataba de borrar aquellos recuerdos con el sonar de su majestuoso instrumento, pero nada podría hacerle olvidar aquella noche en la que volvió al castillo y… "NO" se dijo mientras trataba de pensar en otras cosas. Pero otro recuerdo aún peor se apoderó de su mente, por milésima vez vio las aterrorizadas caras de aquellas personas que pagaron con su propia vida su venganza, aquella venganza, la cual se había producido ante aquella noche mientras volvía al reino…"NO" Volvió a decirse. Abandono su asiento y se dirigió a la enorme ventana de su cuarto, corrió la cortina y miró a su reino, el reino que hace exactamente 5 años él había destruido. Se distrajo unos minutos viendo a las aldeanas que llegaban al castillo a celebrar sus 25 años. El recuerdo de aquella mañana le vino a la cabeza;

_-Edward, hijo mío-Le decía su padre Carlisle-Debes olvidarla, han pasado cinco años-Le recordó._

_-Sabes padre que no puedo hacer eso-Contestó Edward-Le amaba demasiado-_

_-Ya olvídala-Dijo Rosalie mientras tomaba su copa-Solo era una estúpida plebeya-Agregó a la vez que la criada llevaba el pavo a la mesa-_

_-NO ERA SOLO UNA PLEBEYA-Gritó Edward a su hermana-ELLA ERA MI VIDA ENTERA, LA AMABA Y JAMAS AMARÉ A OTRA COMO LA AME A ELLA-_

_-ELLA ERA UNA ZORRA Y LO SABES BIEN-Contestó Rosalie quien nunca podía quedarse callada-_

_-CUIDEN SUS MODALES-Regañó Esme a sus hijos-_

_-Disculpe Madre-Dijeron al unísono-_

_-En lo que a mí me respecta hermano-Comentó Jasper-Creo que ya es hora de que vuelvas a casarte, quien sabe tal vez esta nueva esposa te devuelva la alegría-_

_-Escucha a tu hermano-Aconsejó Carlisle a Edward-_

_-Yo no quiero una nueva esposa-Dijo Edward por milésima vez-_

_-YA ME TIENES HARTO-Gritó su padre-_

_-Carlisle cálmate-Le dijo Esme a su esposo-_

_- Escúchame bien hijo mío, esta noche celebraremos tu cumpleaños ¿verdad?-Agregó Carlisle más calmado a la vez que se inclinaba hacía su hijo mayor-_

_-Si-Respondió Edward cortante-_

_-Bueno, pues elige a una de las doncellas que asistirán, no importa cual solo elige una, y hare que se case contigo-Le dijo Carlisle-Y si no cumples esto entonces te desheredo-Amenazó interrumpiendo a Edward, quien estaba a punto de quejarse-_

"Toc, toc , toc" Sonó la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Si?-

-Lord Edward, ya debe bajar-Le informó la criada-Todo el reino ha asistido-

-Ya voy-Dijo Edward, abrió la puerta y bajo las escaleras para llegar al gran salón en donde efectivamente estaba todo el reino de Forks.

Todos en la sala se voltearon a verlo, todos menos un pequeño grupo de tres personas dos aldeanas y un hombre de aspecto fortachón, quienes se encontraban al fondo. La más pequeña de los tres se dio la vuelta rápidamente y su mirada fue directamente a la del príncipe Jasper, quien desvió disimuladamente sus ojos de la joven, puesto que le había pescado mirándola. El fortachón se dio la vuelta y miró a Edward esperando que este dijera algo, la más pequeña codeó a la castaña que los acompañaba y esta se dio la vuelta mirando al Príncipe Edward esperando, al igual que el fortachón, que este dijera algo. Pero a nuestro príncipe se le cortó la respiración al ver a la hermosa castaña, un par de ojos achocolatados provenientes de la joven lo miraban detenidamente, este se perdió en su mirada y olvidó donde estaba, quien era y que hacía. Solo le importaba saber quién era esa joven, puesto que su hermosura lo había cautivado, sin duda alguna ella sería su esposa. Observó detenidamente su rostro unos minutos más y vio que este era en forma de corazón y que sus mejillas se tornaban de un perfecto rosado, que ni los miles de productos de Rosalie podrían producir. Jasper se acercó a él, lo saco de su ensoñación y le recordó que todo el reino y los lords y ladies más importantes de la zona estaban frente a él.

-Bienvenidos-Saludó un tanto confuso, sin saber que más decir, pues aquella joven era en lo único que pensaba-Que el baile comience-Finalizó, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacía su familia, buscando con la mirada a la joven que le había arrebatado el corazón.

-Valla forma de dar la bienvenida-Le regañó su madre-

-No había mucho que decir-Le contestó Edward, buscando a la misteriosa joven entre la muchedumbre-

-¿A quién buscas hermano?-Le preguntó Jasper-

-A nadie, solo…-Le contesto Edward a medias-¿Quién era la joven a la que tanto mirabas?-Le preguntó Edward esquivando la pregunta de su hermano-

-Ah, ella es solo…-Dijo Jasper poniéndose nervioso a la vez que se ruborizaba-Se llama Alice, es la hija del sastre de Rose, a veces viene al castillo con su padre-

-¿Por casualidad sabes quién es la joven que la acompañaba-

-¿La castaña?-Preguntó Jasper, tomando una copa de vino-

-Si esa-

-La verdad se poco sobre ella, creo que es la hija de uno de los pescaderos, el tal Swan si no me equivocó-Informó Jasper, quien se ahogó con el vino al darse cuenta de a que se refería su hermano con la pregunta-No puede ser..-Agregó asombrado-Si lo harás, se lo diré a padre-Dijo contento-

-No, Jasper espera…-Dijo Edward pero su hermano ya se había ido, pudo ver a lo lejos como el rostro del rey se iluminaba al oír la noticia, sin pensarlo dos veces el rey se acercó a su hijo-

-¿Quién será la afortunada?-Preguntó emocionado a Edward-

-La hija del viejo Swan-Le contestó Edward de mala gana, puesto que no quería obligarla a casarse con el sin su consentimiento y conociendo a su padre eso es lo primero que el haría-

-Iremos mañana temprano-Le informó-

-No, quiero ir yo solo-Le dijo Edward-

-Bien, pero junto a los guardias reales, corres riesgo al ir sin ellos, recuerda lo que le paso al primo James-

-Bien-Dijo Edward acercándose a aquella melena castaña que había visto a lo lejos, la encontró junto a su amiga Alice en la zona de bocadillos, llevaba una rosa marchita en su mano y no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Edward hasta que este habló-¿Linda noche verdad?-Le preguntó Edward, la castaña volteó hacía el confundida sin saber si era a ella a quien le hablaba-

-¿Me habla a mí?-Preguntó, su voz cautivó a Edward de una manera sin igual, sonaba como los mismos dioses, más encantadora que el cantar de las aves y más celestial que el sonar del piano-

-Si-Le contestó Edward minutos después-

-La verdad que sí-Respondió-

-Aunque no se compara con el amanecer-Agregó Edward tratando de comenzar una conversación con su futura esposa, aunque ella no sabía eso aún-

-No sabría que decirle, puesto que jamás eh visto uno-Dijo la joven-

-Debería verlo algún día, es muy bello-"_Aunque no tanto como usted"_ agregó Edward en su fuero interno-Podría llevarla algún día con mi grupo de caza-Ofreció Edward, _"Demasiado rápido"_ se regañó a sí mismo-

-Ojala pudiera Lord Edward, pero tengo mucho que hacer-Dijo Está tratando de no ofender a tan poderoso muchacho-

-Qué lástima la hubiera pasado muy bien, señorita…-Dijo Edward preguntándole su nombre-

-Isabella-Respondió Esta-

-Hermoso nombre aunque no tanto como usted-Dijo Edward "_Espera, ¿dije eso en voz alta?" _Pensó-

-Gracias-Respondió la joven-Si me disculpa debo irme ya su realeza-Se despidió, perdiéndose de vista entre la multitud-

-Isabella-Susurró Edward para sí mismo, pensando en lo bella que se vería en el altar-

**Holaaa, aquí esta el segundo cap perdón por el retraso, es que en este momento presto más atención a mi otro fic hotel Henderson (leeanlo si quieren y dejenmen un rewiev). Graias a su rewiev a: isa Kathe. Besos alnella.**


End file.
